¿ATRACCIÓN O AMOR QUE SERÁ?
by ino love hye
Summary: INO SE SIENTE ATRAIDA POR NEJI HYUJA  PASARAN MUCHO TIEMPO JUNTOS PUDE QUE CRESCA EL AMOR O SOLO SEA ATRACCIÓN
1. AYUDANO A HINATA

AYUDANO A HINATA

En konoha una chica de cabello azulado ayudaba a su hermana llamada hanabi a los preparativos de su fiesta ya que cumplía 15 años en 2 semanas y les faltaba mucho por realizar, ya tenían el lugar era uno de los más lujosos salones de toda la aldea el vestido diseñado por el más conocido diseñador solo había un conveniente no sabían cómo arreglar el salón, que flores comprar, y como sería el pastel necesitaban ayuda y de la mejor lo antes posible, ¿pero quién? en eso hinata recordó quien era la perfecta.

- Hanabi sabes creo que se quién nos puede ayudar a tus preparativos es muy conocedora de flores y tiene muy buen gusto.- lo dice hinata con una sonrisa tímida.

- Hanabi voltea a ver a hinata y le dice ¿quién es? es buena y crees que nos ayudara.

- Yo hablare mañana con ella ya que regresa de una misión a y es un secreto es como una sorpresa. - así hinata salió a seguir con los preparativos.

En la mañana siguiente una hermosa rubia alado de un chico con cabeza de piña y un regordete caminaban hacia la entrada de konoha cuando Ino volteo a ver a la puerta vio al Equipo Gai sensei el cual vio a Tenten se le acercaba al oído y le decía algo a Lee y este se ponía rojo como tomate. Cuando sus ojos siguieron el camino vio a Neji Hyuga "_viéndolo detenida mente pudo ver que era muy alto tez muy clara y esos ojos mm_" INO DETENTE estás loca en esos segundos subió la vista a la persona y sus miradas chocaron ino no aguanto y se volteó lo más rápido y busco a sus compañeros ya estaban en la puerta de la aldea despidiéndose de los chicos corrió para alcanzarlos al estar junto a ellos les reclamo por que no me hablaron.

-porque pensamos que nos seguirías no estas pequeña para perderte o si.-comento Shikamaru

Cuando la rubia le pegaba a su amigo una chica la asusto.

-hinata que susto me diste.

-la pobre chica a penada dijo disculpa Ino

-no te preocupes Hina no pasa nada

Mientras Shikamaru y Choji se despiden de Ino para entregarle los informes a Tsunade.

-Ino me podrías ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta de hanabi ya que sabes todo sobre las flores además se te va a pagar muy bien es que yo no se mucho de eso.- muy apenada con sus mejillas rojas y con una voz suave

-claro Hina y no te preocupes es una ayuda que te brindare

-entonces mañana a las 9 en mi casa.- se despide y se va

Mientras Ino camina a su casa a preparar todo para mañana.


	2. CONOCIENDO MAS SOBRE NEJI HYUGA

_Gracias por tu comentario a ver si te gusta este capítulo porque no estaba inspirada jajá disculpa pero el otro estará más bueno_

**CONOCIENDO MAS SOBRE NEJI HYUGA**

En la mañana siguiente INO estaba parada fuera de la residencia Hyuga para empezar con sus labores toco el timbre y en 5 minutos Hinata abrió la puerta.

-hola Ino pasa

-gracias Hinata

Hinata cerrando la puerta le indico donde estaba la sala a Ino donde Hanabi se encontraba viendo los adornos para fiesta

-hola Hanabi

- hola Ino ya que estas aquí podrías escoger los arreglos que pondremo9s en el salón entregándole las fotos.

- claro Hanabi viendo detenidamente ninguno le llamaba la atención hasta que una preguntan se le venía a la cabeza, voltea a ver a Hanabi y le pregunta oye de qué color es tu vestido

-Hanabi un poco desconcertada le contesta morado

-eso me hubieras dicho antes así será más fácil escogeremos este le entrega la foto a Hanabi

- me parece perfecto

El arreglo que habían escogido era de estrella de color morado en el centro y alado tenían 2 estrellas más pequeñas las mesas prendían de color morado y velas alrededor de la mesa principal con manteles blancos con unos toques de morado al final. Hanabi le enseño el arreglo a Hinata y dio su aprobación

-bueno será mejor decirle al señor para que empiece el arreglo y quede todo perfecto para el dia especial.

-tienes razón Hinata, Ino nos podrías acompañar.

-si no tengo nada que hacer.

Dicho esto Hinata le avisa a su padre que van a salir, le avisa a su chofer y las 3 chicas se suben al coche cuando llegar al local se bajan las chicas, entran al local Hanabi le empieza a explica al señor mientras Hinata y Ino empiezan una charla.

-oye Hinata tu primo no está en tu casa verdad

-no se fue a una misión pero regresa hoy a lo mejor ya está en mi casa, porque preguntas

- solo tenía una duda, oye Neji siempre es muy serio

-no Ino después de la pelea que tuvo con Naruto ha cambiado mucho ya no es tan cerrado cuida mucho de mi hermana y de mí también

- que bien que tengan una muy buena relación y hablando de relación Neji no tiene novia

Hinata un poco desconcertada por las preguntas de Ino ya que nunca se imaginó que hablaría de Neji con ella era muy extraño.

-no después que Tenten se le declarara y el la rechazara Tenten sufrió mucho pero con la ayuda de Lee se recuperó y luego empezaron a salir y ahora ya son novios, yo le pregunte a Neji que porque la avía rechazado él me dijo que Tenten era una mujer hermosa, fuerte, amigable, inteligente pero que él quería una mujer diferente que fuera lo contrario.

-cómo es eso Hinata

-Ino si me dejaras terminar

-ok ok

-que él quería alguien a quien cuidar de la adversidad que siempre este ahí para el cuándo la necesite y que Tenten no era así, yo lo mire sorprendida ya que nunca lo avía visto tan tranquilo y hablando de lo que él quería y espero que encuentre a la chica que quiere.

En eso Hanabi les dice chicas ya vámonos atrayendo la atención de aquellas 2 personas, en el carro Hanabi le pregunta a Hinata de que hablaban que se veían muy concentradas

-de nada importante solo de tu cumpleaños.- menciona Hinata

- bueno

Llegando a la casa Hinata y Hanabi invitan a comer a ino que acepta gustosamente, entrando a la casa había una persona que estaba parado en el pasillo esperando a sus primas.


	3. Recordando

Hola gracias por sus comentarios espero que les guste este capítulo seguí los consejos de que alargara más los capítulos alguna queja o comentario no duden en decírmelo Recordando a la persona que ame

Abrieron la puerta y Neji esperaba ver entrar a sus primas la primera que entro fue Hanabi quien le dio un hola como saludo esta se puso al lado de la puerta para que entraran las demás la siguiente para él era Hinata pero no fue así no era la persona que él pensaba si no una rubia que entro con una sonrisa en la cara lo saludo y se puso a lado de Hanabi la última fue Hinata que lo saludo en eso cuando Hanabi le iba a preguntar algo a Neji aparece la sirvienta diciéndoles que pasaran al comedor que ya estaba lista la comida, Hanabi agarro la mano de Ino para llevarla pasando muy cerca de Neji a lo que el la siguió con la mirada en eso

-te gusta verdad.-Hinata lo dijo muy cerca de el

- ¿qué? no solo me atrae su personalidad

- oh si Neji lo que digas, vamos a comer.-no creyéndole mucho a Neji

En el comedor se encontraba Hiashi Hyuuga padre de Hanabi y Hinata , era tío de Neji todos ya comiendo su tío de Neji lo ve que se le quedaba viendo a Ino y sonrió con malicia.

-muchas gracias Ino en venir ayudar a mis hijas eres muy amable a pero se te va a pagar he

-gracias, pero no es necesario pagarme

-oye Ino no te han dicho que eres muy bonita que digo bonita eres muy hermosa o no Neji

Neji que comía casi se atragante en ese instante rápidamente tomo agua y la bebió y le respondió a su tío

-si eres linda, volteando a ver la cara de Ino tenía las mejillas rojas por lo que había dicho.-sonrió de medio lado

Ino no lo podía creer que Neji le avía dicho eso y además sonreírle de una manera muy sexi

Después de que la comida terminara Ino se despidió amigablemente de la familia primero de Hanabi, luego de Hinata después de su padre y al final de Neji extendiéndole la mano la cual Neji acepto rápidamente la miro y le sonrió amigablemente.

Salió de la residencia Hyuga, en el camino a su departamento encontró a una persona en la esquina la conocía muy bien porque se trataba de el hombre que amo con todas sus fuerzas aunque en aquel momento el solo quisiera venganza y no viera que ella siempre pensaba en él, ahora que regreso su amor se apagó lentamente hasta solo quedar una amistad que avían trabajado en todo este tiempo, aunque ahora las cosas cambiaban _"después de su regreso Sakura le pidió a Sasuke en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto que fuera su novio Sasuke de mala manera le contesto que no era la persona que quería que era berrinchuda así dejo a Sakura llorando y él se fue, al siguiente día Kakashi sesei nos puso en parejas que tuvieran algo parecido en la forma de luchar para salvar a una herido siendo atacados por kunais y un sinfín de armas mientras tenían que salvarle la vida a la persona mal herida, Kakashi dio el nombre de los integrantes de las pareja". _

_Pareja 1 pareja 4_

_Lee –Tenten Sakura y Naruto_

_Pareja 2_

_Hinata – Neji_

_Pareja 3_

_Ino – Sasuke_

_Todos listos para la misión Kakashi nos entregó a la persona herida Sasuke y yo salimos rápidamente Sasuke me ordeno que limpiara las heridas y que las sanara yo de mala manera le di la espalda y empecé mi trabajo cuando el señor se pudo poner de pie nos refugiamos pero una emboscada de kunais Sasuke me dijo que me llevara al señor a otro lugar pero le dije que no lo dejaría solo ya que éramos un equipo él me dijo no necesito tu ayuda vete grito, agarre del costado al señor y nos alejamos rápidamente del lugar llegando a una cueva puse al señor ahí y sali a ayudar a Sasuke, cuando llegue tenia rasguños y pocas heridas pero seguía peleando con los anbus desaparecieron cuando Sasuke los había herido yo corrí hacia el preguntándole estas bien pero el solo me agarro de la cintura abrazándome muy fuerte y me voltio del lado contrario, vi en su cara expresión de dolor él no me dejaba de abrazar hasta que me separe me di cuenta que tenía kunais clavados en su espalda era 6 uno de ellos muy profundo lo mire a la cara y me sonrió estas bien yo enojada le conteste _

_-aun preguntas que estoy bien mírate necesitas atención vamos a la cueva para que te revise _

_-estoy bien se me pasara en un segundo_

_-estás LOCO vámonos para que te cure ya que no tenías por qué salvarme _

_-eres mi pareja como que no te tenía que salvar si me dejo curar te callaras_

_-QUE claro estoy preocupada por ti _

_-está bien _

_Llegamos a lo cueva el señor estaba dormido le señale a Sasuke donde se sentara me coloque atrás de él y saque un par de vendas y algunas pomadas que llevaba empecé a limpiar las heridas luego le puse pomada y al final enrede las vendas alrededor de su espalda cuando termine me jalo hacia él y me beso un beso que trasmitía confianza y cariño me separe lentamente y el me me abrazo_

_-sabes porque no quise a Sakura que fuera mi novia porque cuando te vi sentí todo lo que yo sentía cuando éramos pequeños porque tú siempre me gustaste por favor acéptame_

_Yo lo mire llorando le dije_

_-sabes cuánto espere que digieras eso soñaba que algún día llegaras y me digieras que dejarías tu venganza por estar conmigo que me harías muy feliz que yo era la mujer indicada y que me amarías hasta la muerte pero no cada noche pensaba en ti como estarías que hacías si te acordabas de mi pero nunca venias debes en cuando salía de la aldea para ver si regresabas pero no así que me hice a la idea de que yo nunca te importe, cada día el amor que tenía por ti se iba apagando poco a poco hasta que dar un hueco vacío _

_-te ayudare a llenar ese hueco si me lo permites_

_-es demasiado tarde quiero buscar a la persona que me ayudara a llenarlo_

_-entonces deja me ser tu amigo para que veas que he cambiado y all8udarte a encontrar a esa persona y protegerte de aquel que te quiera lastimar._

_-acepto tu amistad _

_Nos abrazamos, en la mañana siguiente salimos hacia la meta fuimos los 2 en llegar ya que los primeros fueron Hinata y Neji así fuimos mejorando hasta que nuestra amistad se hizo más grande._

Ahora éramos inseparable como Shikamaru, me parecía muy raro que fuera a buscarme a esa hora 

_-_pasa algo

-si Tsunade quiere verte mañana en su oficina

-ok mañana ire gracias hasta mañana

-vine a buscarte en la mañana ya que llegue de una misión pero no te encontré

-no estaba ayudando a Hanabi para lo de su fiesta

-ah que sueñes bien mañana hablaremos

-está bien

Ino entro a su departamento y Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo

_Mañana me esperara un día largo.-pronuncia Ino en su bañera_


	4. NUESTRO BESO

_Hola una disculpa por la tardanza es que no sabía que escribir a y sobre la misión es un secreto ya que va hacer algo difícil entre Neji y Ino gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco porfa comenten _

**Nuestro beso**

En la mañana Ino se encontraba bañándose apurada se cambió y salió hacia la oficina de Tsunade llegando escucho a Shizune que le decía que pasara entro y Tsunade le dijo que lo que iban hablar era algo muy importante y que no quería que nada lo supiera Ino le prestó atención a todo lo que tsunade le decía cada parte Ino se lo grababa pero lo último la dejo muy dudoso

-Tú decides Ino hay otra persona que podemos poner en tu lugar

-lo pensare Tsunade le daré mi decisión cuando usted ordene

Ese mismo día me encontré a Sakura que estaba hablando con Naruto y Sasuke me saludaron pero como tenía que preparar algunas cosas porque mañana era la fiesta de Hanabi me despedí y Sasuke me dijo

-Ino te acompaño a tú departamento

-yo asentí con la cabeza

En el camino el empezó hablar ya que yo venía pensando en lo que Tsunade ME DIJO

-oye que le respondiste a Tsunade

-Ino un poco confundida le dijo tu sabes de eso

-claro también Shikamaru y Sakura por si no quieres ir

-pues me dio tiempo de que lo pensara ya vez que en 2 semanas tenemos que ir

-si piénsalo bien Ino es tu decisión y aparte me gustaría ir contigo

-si lo pensare, bueno ire a comprar mi vestido para lo de mañana oye vas a ir verdad

-pues Hinata me invito y yo acepte

-que bien nos veremos ay

-Ino espera de que color va hacer tu vestid

-de color azul por

-por nada pero te compre esto

Le entrego una cajita envuelta de color azul, Ino lo recibió gustosamente

-gracia Sasuke

- de nada

Ahora si se despidieron ya que mañana se verían en la fiesta, Ino giro hacia la derecha y Sasuke se siguió derecho.

Ino entro al lugar donde vio su vestido, ola disculpe deje un vestido pagado

-qué color.-dijo la señora que trabajaba ahí

-azul

-así, lo hicimos más chico como ordeno. Fírmeme aquí de entregado

-Ino firmo y salió del local

Llego a su casa ya había hecho todo para mañana había ido a la estética para que le pusieran uñas y mascarillas y algunos datos para peinarse, mañana sería un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente Ino se levantó a las 8 se bañó y se empezó a cambiar se puso su vestido y se vio al espejo le quedaba mejor de lo que había pensado el vestido le quedaba arriba de la rodillas con un escote en v bastante revelador con la espalda descubierta y unos tirantes que se amarraban atrás del cuello era muy hermoso se puso sus zapatillas y se empezó a maquillar enfocándose en sus ojos y labios pero en ese momento se acordó del presente de Sasuke lo abrió y miro un prendedor color azul en forma de flor se lo puso en su cabello recogiéndose solo un , cuando iba por su abrigo para salir tocaron el timbre Ino sabía que era Hinata ya que le había dicho que pasaría por ella bajo abrir pero no era Hinata si no Neji quien estaba recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta.

-Neji que haces aquí

-Hinata me dijo que no podía venir ya que habían llegado los invitados más temprano así que vine yo porque te molesta algo

-no como crees pasa iré por mi abrigo si.-subiendo las escaleras para el siguiente piso

Neji la vio partir se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era solo que había un problema no sabía si se aguantaría no besarla ya que sus labios se veían muy sabrosos. Ino bajando las escaleras vio a neji que se paró al verla bajar

-listo vámonos.-pronuncio Ino muy contenta agarrándole el brazo a Neji

Neji un poco apenado y muy tenso por el toque de la Yamanaka pero no la soltó, llegando al auto le abrió la puerta Ino y cerrándole cuando ella entro y luego él se subió a su carro, empezó a manejar todo el tiempo iban en silencio. Hasta que llegaron neji se bajó y ayudo a Ino a bajar ya fuera del auto neji vio algo en el pelo de Ino que se le hacía curioso

-Ino te ves hermosa y tu prendedor está muy lindo

-gracias neji la verdad el prendedor me lo regalo Sasuke

- ah.-lo digo un poco disgustado no sabía porque pero esa respuesta no le avía caído nada bien

- mejor entremos.-pronuncio neji un tanto seco

A lo que Ino acepto, una vez ahí adentro pudo visualizar a sus amigos Hinata con Naruto, Tenten con Lee, Shikamaru con Temari, Sasuke aun lado de Sakura hablando y Choji comiendo

-será mejor que vayas con el resto

- y tu neji

-estaré con mi tío luego iré

-Ino se dirigió con sus amigos al llegar todos voltearon y le dieron un alago Ino estas hermosa lo decía Hinata si dijo Naruto, Ino se sentó y empezó la música la cual sus amigos empezaron a bailar Sasuke le pido a Ino que si le permitiría esa pieza la cual Ino acepto en eso empezaron a bailar pero a Sasuke le interesaba la respuesta de Ino y se la tenía que sacar

-Ino ya has pensado la respuesta

-aun no Sasuke debo de pensarlo muy bien

En eso una chica de cabellos rosa interrumpe su plática

-Sasuke quiero bailar contigo

-no estoy bailando con Ino

-a Ino no le molestara verdad

-claro que no Sakura es todo tuyo

Ino se separa de Sasuke el cual le lanza una mirada de enojo la cual ignora, cuando iba a sentarse una mano agarra su muñeca y la voltea diciéndole

-Ino hay que bailar quieres

-claro neji un poco confundida

Pero la música cambia a una lenta neji enreda sus manos en la cintura de Ino la cual sube sus manos hasta la nuca del chico y recuesta su cabeza en hombro estuvieron así un rato hasta que Ino alza su cabeza y se quedan mirando los dos por un buen rato, a lo lejos el tío de neji sonría de manera lujuriosa.

Neji vio los labios de Ino entre abiertos y perdió la razón así que decidió terminar con esto agarro bruscamente a Ino de su muñeca y la condujo a tras del escenario había una puerta la abrió y metió a Ino seguido por el ahí volteo a ver a Ino y pronuncio

-sabes ya no aguanto más desde esa vez que te vi en la entrada de la aldea me gustaste me atrajiste como un imán

Ino no pudo pronunciar nada ya que estaba en estado de chok, hasta que sintió algo muy suave en su boca se dio cuenta que eran los labios de neji un poco lenta empezó a corresponder hasta que el beso se hizo más demandante las manos de Neji recorrían toda la espalda de Ino tuvieron que separarse no porque quisieran si no que les faltaba aire en sus pulmones , Ino no se quería quedar atrás así que ella empezó el siguiente beso pero este era un beso diferente con ternura y algo más que no podían descifrar los dos, Neji decidió que era mejor que salieran de ahí por el bien de ambos.

Al llegar con sus compañeros se sentaron en lados diferentes así pasaron toda la noche solo dirigiéndose miradas que ellos sabían que significaban todos se despidieron y Shikamaru ofreció llevar a Ino la cual dudaba pero al final acepto, cuando se iban a subir al carro una persona grito su nombre y venia corriendo hacia ella le dio un papelito ella lo acepto y se subió al auto, en el auto leyó el papel que decía _"mañana te veré en el rio_" Ino no pudo más que sonreír.


	5. NUESTRO PRIMER DÍA JUNTOS

_Hola perdón por la tardanza pero con las tareas, que danza, dibujo etc. No tenía tiempo para escribir prometo subir el otro como el lunes o martes y gracias por los comentarios se les agradece de todo corazón comenten _

NUESTRO PRIMER DÍA JUNTOS

Al día siguiente Ino se levantó de muy buen humor ya que en la tarde iría a ver a Neji pero primero tendría que ir al hospital ya que la había solicitado Sakura para un paciente especial, al llegar al hospital Sakura la recibió con gusto y mostrándole al paciente. Ino reviso los signos vitales de aquel hombre que parecía muy dañado tenía quemaduras algunas cortada, huesos rotos y costillas y su pierna estaba en mal estado creo que se la tenían que amputar, cuando Ino termino de revisarlo y curar algunas heridas y componer algunos huesos rotos aviso a Tsunade que mañana vendría a terminar ya que estaba muy cansada en eso al salir del hospital la llamo Sakura

-Ino sabes necesito hablar contigo

-no podría ser en otro momento, es que tengo cosas que hacer.- pronuncio Ino con desesperación ya que quería llegar temprano a donde la habían citado

-es que Ino es algo importante no te quitare más que 2 minutos si.-con una cara de ternura

Ino no le quedó más que aceptar.

-pues ayer que te desapareciste y me dejaste bailando con Sasuke le pregunte que si le gustaba alguien él me contesto que, yo le pregunte que como era pero el solo me respondió que perfecta, ¿tú sabes quién es?

Pensándole un poco ya que Ino no le podía decir que era ella la que Sasuke le había dicho de una manera muy amigable le contesto

-es mejor que hables con él ya que puede ser una persona muy cercana a ti

-si hablare con él, aunque creo que soy yo ya que de alguna manera ya no soporta tan seco conmigo

Ino quería protestar pero no le dio tiempo ya que Sakura se había alejado cuando lo decía a lo que decidió que tenía que hablar con Sasuke pero después de su pendiente.

Llego a su casa se bañó ya que necesitaba una ducha se cambió decidió ir con un vestido corto se peinó y por último se maquillo se vio en el espejo se veía tan guapa, vio el reloj ya era demasiado tarde

Con Neji ya tenía mucho tiempo esperando ya que había llegado más temprano de lo que había dicho.

-a lo mejor no se acordó, o no le entendió a mi letra.- lo dijo muy deprimido era la primera vez que lo dejaban plantado, en eso levanto la vista y vio a Ino que se dirigía a él muy rápido, se veía bastante bien que era algo resgoso porque él era hombre.

-disculpa la verdad se me hizo tarde.- lo dijo respirando con dificultad

- no te preocupes lo bueno que ya estás aquí Ino

-sí y para que me querías aquí

-pues quería hablar contigo sobre lo que siento más bien sobre lo que sentimos

- si claro yo quiero empezar-. Dijo Ino cerrando un poco los ojos para luego abrirlos la verdad es que cuando me besaste me sentí feliz y fue un momento que no quería olvidar ya que me han besado otros pero no se sentía lo mismo, lo nuestro es especial ya que tenemos química pero que haremos ahora.

-pues la verdad es que cada vez que te veía que ibas a ayudar a Hanabi para su fiesta siempre me atraías y pensaba muchas cosas contigo la verdad es que vallamos lento ya que si apresuramos las cosas puede que no resulte ya que no estamos enamorados si no que nos atraemos qué opinas Ino.

-que tienes razón no hay que apresurar las cosas ya que a lo mejor podemos enamorarnos de otras personas.

-si así que cada día veremos cómo vamos avanzando en esta situación no te parece.

-claro Neji a sí que quedamos como amigos no mejor algo nuevo amigos amantes

Neji no aguanto la risa amigos amantes eso es nuevo Ino de donde te salió ese nombrecito, Ino no entendía la risa ya que ese nombre la habían pasado en la televisión además era algo nuevo.

-bueno dejemos ya en paz al nombre.- Ino lo dijo un poco disgustada por el comentario de Neji hace un momento atrás

-si no hay que enojarnos, quieres ir algún lado

- pues si quiero comer te gustaría que compremos algo de comer y comemos en mi departamento como opines.-un poco sonrojada estaba por lo que había dicho

-perfecto

- QUE que es perfecto.-pronuncio Ino

-pues vamos a comprar la comida y luego iremos a tu departamento

La pareja empezó a caminar hacia un local donde vendía carne asada pidieron su orden para llevar y en unos minutos estaban rumbo al hogar de Ino, pusieron lo necesario en la mesa Ino se paró para ir por los vasos ya que eso faltaba para empezar a comer, cuando unos brazos la detuvieron y la giro para que quedaran frente a frente

-hoy pensé que me dejarías plantado ya que no sabía si te había justado mi beso además que también Sasuke le gustas pensé que yo salía sobrando pero cuando te vi que venias apurada hacia mí me di mucho gusto y mi corazón empezó a latir por ti

Ino no lo podría creer lo que Neji le decía ya que ella no sabía si era lo correcto pero se atrevió aunque la gente hable mal a sus espaldas y que digan lo que digan ella tendrá un nuevo comienzo y será con la persona menos esperada de sus vida llamada Neji Hyuga.

-yo no te mentiré al principio cuando llego Sasuke estaba feliz ya que aún lo quería pero me di cuenta que yo sufría y todo ese amor que guarde hacia el desapareció ahora lo veo como un hermano, al igual que Shikamaru pero no siento nada por el solo amistad y un cariño como hermanos.

Neji estaba feliz por lo que Ino le había dicho jamás pensó que dejaría de amar al tonto de Sasuke, sin ningún aviso Neji tomo a Ino de su cintura acercándola mas a él y la beso un beso muy cariñoso donde compartían el agradecimiento de uno hacia el otro, Ino enredo sus brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso lo que causo que Neji aumentara la velocidad del beso adentrándose a la boca de Ino la cual no opuso resistencia alguna, Neji agarro una de sus piernas y la levanto pegándola a su cadera Ino soltó un ronquido muy sexi lo cual Neji la empezó a tocar pero cuando neji le iba a quitar la blusa una mano lo paro.

-Que pasa.- pregunto Neji

-Es que no quiero que pienses que soy muy fácil contigo es el primer hombre que dejo que me toque pero quiero que todo sea a su debido tiempo

- claro así sabré que fuiste solo mía y que ningún hombre te ha tocado, ven vamos a comer

Ino fue por los vasos y regreso Neji le hablaba bien y le contaba cosa así pasaron las cosas hasta que se obscureció Neji se empezó a despedir pero cuando se iba a ir una voz lo detuvo

-pensé que te habías enojado por lo que hice Neji en verdad lo siento pero si no parábamos nunca íbamos a para perdóname a demás aún sigo siendo virgen y quiero que sea un momento especial disculpa

-Ino tienes razón es mejor que esperemos porque es algo muy especial que tienes Ino que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerte bales mucho además no para enamorarnos necesitamos hacerlo calma además fui yo quien empezó todo pero recuerda algo algún día serás mí y lo vas a recordar toda tu vida aunque te cases con otro ya que lo voy a hacer muy especial para los dos en eso le da un beso a Ino

- mañana te veré después de entrenamiento

-si te veré ahí

Después de cerrar la puerta del departamento se dio una muy buena ducha, jamás pensé que Neji fuera muy bueno con las mujeres. Lista para entrar a su cama y antes de que Morfeo se la llevara un nombre sus labios pronuncio NEJI la cual cayó a un dulce sueño


	6. ACASO SON CELOS

_Hola ojalá que les guste hice caso de los comentarios que me pusieron y mejore las cosas ojala y les guste a solo será 1 o 2 capítulos para el final gracias por los comentarios_ ACASO SON CELOS

En la mañana siguiente Ino tenía que reunirse con su equipo para entrenar juntos, ya que si quería ser mejor que Sakura tenía que mejorar a toda costa, pero también en el fondo estaba feliz ya que vería a Neji. Caminando por la aldea para llegar al campo de entrenamiento se encontró a Tenten a lo cual la saludo alegremente, en el camino no hablaban cada quien pensaba en sus asuntos.

Al llegar al campo vio a Shikamaru y a Choji, como siempre comiendo y el otro durmiendo se acercó a toda velocidad a ellos y les grito.

– ¡ESTÁN LISTOS CHICOS!

– No es para que nos grites Ino si lo dices en voz baja también te escuchamos. – Lo digo Shikamaru un poco molesto por interrumpir su sueño

Choji pensó _"que era mejor intervenir antes de que su compañeros empezaran a pelearse, ya que luego lo ponían a escoger, que quien tenía la razón y no quería estar en esa situación ya que a los dos los apreciaba igual"._

– Chicos cálmense mejor hay que empezar a entrenar antes que se haga tarde

– Si es mejor que empecemos estás de acuerdo Ino

– Si hacia acabamos pronto. – y así iré a ver a neji lo dijo no muy fuerte para que no la escucharan sus compañeros

Los tres compañeros se pusieron en posición de ataque, el primero en atacar fue Choji con la técnica Baika no jutsu (Súper tamaño), la cual Shikamaru esquivo rápidamente lo que no esperaba era que Ino le diera un fuerte puñetazo en su cara.

– Qué demonios te pasa Ino. – Lo dijo escupiendo algo de sangre ya que había sido un golpe muy fuerte

– Creo que se me paso la mano Shika lo siento en verdad yo no sé lo que paso solo te ataque pero no sabia que iba a pasar esto perdóname Shika. – lo dijo un poco arrepentida la verdad ni ella sabía de donde había salido esa fuerza

Mientras los dos se seguían peleando no se dieron cuenta que Choji iba hacia ellos con una potencia inigualable, que tanto Ino como Shikamaru no pudieron esquivar lanzándolos muy lejos de ahí Ino choco con las ramas de los árboles, pero cuando iba a estrellar contra un árbol una persona la salvo chocando el contra el árbol y protegiéndola del golpe esa persona era Neji Hyuga cuando llegaron al suelo los dos se quedaron viendo uno al otro sin decir nada, hasta que Neji rompió el silencio.

– Te encuentras bien no te paso nada, te lastimaste, te duele algo

– No Neji me encuentro bien solo con unos rasguños pero estoy perfecta. – Ella misma sabía que no era cierto ya que el dolor en su abdomen y en su columna le dolía demasiado

Cuando Neji le iba a contestar llegaron sus compañeros corriendo y muy preocupados Neji vio a Shikamaru igual que Ino con rasguños pero nada grave.

– Ino nos tenías preocupados, creo que este día fue todo un caos será mejor que lo dejemos ahí y deberíamos ir al hospital. – pronuncio Shikamaru un tanto preocupado por su compañera ya que no lucia nada bien aunque lo intentara de ocultar

– Discúlpenme la verdad no me di cuenta que estaban distraídos y miren por mi culpa los he dañado

– No te preocupes Choji a demás nosotros tuvimos la culpa y será mejor que vaya al hospital no me siento muy bien

– Quieres que te acompañe Ino, ya que yo también termine de entrenar

– Claro Neji

La pareja se alejó lentamente, Shikamaru un poco confundido por lo que había pasado era raro ver a Neji con Ino ya que ni se soportaban se odiaban mutuamente ahora que a pasado se preguntaba Shikamaru. Choji al ver la cara de Shikamaru de confusión solo le dijo la gente cambia nunca será siempre igual además se ven bien, dejando a Shikamaru aún más confundido.

Mientras tanto con Neji y Ino en el camino a Ino le dolía mucho hablar así que solo sus repuestas eran muy cortas, Neji la sentía muy distante así que decidió preguntarle.

– No te gusto que te acompañara al hospital o porque bienes muy seria

– No si me gusto. – respondiendo muy rápido ya que el dolor era muy fuerte

– Ya vez a eso me refiero solo respondes eso y te quedas callada, mejor dime que no querías que te acompañara y lo hubiera aceptado.

Ino no aguantaba el dolor sabía que Neji estaba enojando pero si hacía más esfuerzo sabría que no aguantaría mas

– No es eso si no que traigo un dolor muy fuerte en mi abdomen y en mi columna que me duele cada vez que hablo

Ino no pudo continuar ya que unas manos fuertes rodearon sus piernas y cargándola fácilmente entre sus brazo la condujo hacia el hospital.

En el hospital fue atendida por Sakura la cual le había hecho muchas preguntas, una vez terminando todo su trabajo Sakura decidió que era mejor dejar que descansara Ino , salió del cuarto Sakura vio que Neji se dirigía hacia ella.

– Sakura como esta Ino

– Bien solo fueron algunas fracturas y el dolor del golpe nada para alarmarse, será mejor que te vayas a descansar ya que toda la tarde te la pasaste aquí mañana la podrás ver. – dicho esto se retira

Neji solo toma su mochila y se va del hospital ya que mañana la vendría a visitar temprano para que nadie sospechara.

_Sakura no lo podría creer Ino enamoro a Neji la cerdita es mejor de lo que esperaba muy astuta y además le gustan las presas grandes y difíciles de atrapar ojala que sea feliz se lo merece pensó._

En la mañana siguiente Neji se levantó temprano para hacer sus labores y terminándolos iría a ver a Ino, termino todo en un tiempo récor ya que se trataba de Ino así que fue directo al hospital eso si llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas, cuando estaba por entrar la puerta se encontraba medio abierta y pudo escuchar voces una era de Ino la reconocía bien pero la otra de quien era, decidió alejarse pero escucho algo que le intereso

– Ino tu sabes bien que yo daría mi vida por ti si solo me dieras una oportunidad te haría la mejor mujer de la tierra

– Tú sabes bien que solo te quiero y que en verdad te aprecio pero no yo ya lo decidí y es no por favor respeta mi decisión

Neji reconoció esa voz era de Sasuke a que venía porque molestaba a Ino si sabía que estaba mala y como decirle que la aria la mejor mujer de la tierra Ino era la mejor mujer de todo el mundo que estaba estúpido, quería entrar y decirle que se alejara de Ino que ella ya tenía dueño un momento yo no soy nada de Ino a lo mejor ella no me quiere y tiene a otro de seguro el tal Shikamaru necesitaba saber si había otro pero antes necesitaba escuchar mas

– Acaso tienes a otro hombre que sea mejor que yo. – pronunciándolo de forma que no creía que había algo mejor que el

– Pues si para mi es mejor que todos los que me enamorado, ya que es una persona responsable, respetuoso y muchas cosas mas

– Quien es o solo me mientes para darme celos ya que si ese es tu cometido lo estás logrando

– No solo quiero que te olvides de mí para que no salgas lastimado

– ¿Pero quién es? –un poco desesperado no creía lo que Ino le decía

Mientras fuera de la habitación había otra persona que también quería saber la respuesta no sabía por qué tenía ganas de golpear al propietario del nombre que Ino pronunciaría jamás pensó que le pasara esto pero estaba celoso y no sabía que hacer, era mejor seguir escuchando

– Pronto lo sabrás no quiero que se enteren todos si no que se cómo una sorpresa, no tenías entrenamiento ya es tarde deberías irte

– Se me olvido por completo, seguiremos hablando después Ino. – dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Neji se alejó lo más posible de la puerta para que no lo viera Sasuke y se mezcló entre la gente, lo vio salir rápidamente hasta que desapareció decidió que era tiempo de entrar.

– Ino como te siente. – lo dijo un poco frio y entregándole las flores

– Bien y no te hubieras molestado. – que le pasa Neji está muy seco

– Y cuando te dan de alta

– Hoy a las 5 , vendrá a recogerme Shikamaru

– A que te vaya bien con Shikamaru me voy adiós dando un portazo

No sabía porque pero sabía que Shikamaru era el ganador que Tonto fui porque no medi cuenta antes así salió del hospital


	7. EL DIA ESPERADO

EL DIA ESPERADO

Neji no sabía qué hacer, cuando llego a la casa de sus primas fue directo a su cuarto ya que tenía que pensar de lo que tenía que hacer con Ino, recostándose en su cama empezó analizar los pros y los contras, Shikamaru era inteligente, alto, respetuoso, amigable, honrado pero no tenía nada malo mientras que él era fuerte, inteligente pero no se comparaba con Shikamaru era muy diferente.

Neji pensó_" si para obtener a Ino necesito ser al igual que Shikamaru lo aria todo por obtener su cometido" _

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es comprar un departamento, saliendo de la casa fue en busca del departamento todos los que veía ninguno le llamaba la atención hasta que lo vio un departamento de 2 pisos con una hermosa vista a si donde estaba los monumentos de los Hokages, el departamento era costoso pero con todo el dinero de sus misiones le alcanzaba, también tenía que comprar algunas cosa pero lo haría mañana solo que tendría que ver a Lee. Fue directo a la casa de Lee quien rápidamente abrió

– Neji que haces aquí

– Necesito hablar contigo, puedo pasar

– Claro adelante pasa

Una vez dentro de la casa Neji empezó a hablar

– Necesito que me hagas un favor pero te tengo que contar algo

– Claro lo que necesites por eso somos amigos o no, pero cuéntame en que te voy ayudar

– Bueno primero necesitas saber que me gusta una chica, pero quiero saber si siente algo por mi aparte de la atracción que tenemos ambos, solo que hay un problema creo que le gusta otra persona aparte de que tiene un admirador, pero quiero hacer el intento por eso quiero que mañana vayas a comprar 50 ramos de rosas rojas y la mandes a esta dirección (entregándole un papelito) pero que la entregue el papa de Ino no ella pero que sea a tu nombre no quiero que se entere que fui yo entendido

– A sí que la afortunada es Ino verdad, no te preocupes nadie se enterara soy experto en eso

– También en llamar la atención no lo crees, bueno gracias me voy todavía tengo cosas que hacer. – Se despidió y salió de la casa

Lo que seguía era ver que comida podía comprar a lo mejor carne aseda, no mala idea ya que con Shikamaru iba muy seguido mejor comprare un pastel y fresas para comer algo tropical. Cuando Neji salió del local donde había hecho su compra vio a lo lejos a Ino quien iba del brazo con Shikamaru ya que la habían dado de alta lo malo era que quería matar a Shikamaru por estar muy cerca de Ino y por hacerla reír, nunca llego a odiar a Shikamaru pero ahora sí, no lo podía seguir viendo si no podía cometer un error, se alejó de ahí para que no pudiera ser visto llagando a su departamento metió algunas cosas al refrigerador y se fue a dormir ya que mañana era un día largo.

En la mañana siguiente Lee se encontraba en la florería Yamanaka donde lo atendía Ino

– Que necesitas. – qué extraño nunca viene por aquí

– Necesito 50 ramos de rosas rojas pero es urgente, ha pero quiero que lo lleven a esta dirección (anotándolo en la hoja que Ino le dio) pero que sea tu Papá por favor le pago y se fue

Ino no sabía que pasaba solo que era muy extraño. – Papá grito Ino necesito que entregues estos ramos a esta dirección.

– Claro princesa regreso al rato. – subiendo los ramos a la camioneta

Inoichi llego a su destino vio un departamento muy bonito, toco el timbre y espero solo 5 segundos ya que le abrieron muy rápido pero se quedó en estado de shock cuando vio en la puerta a neji Hyuga.

– Disculpa creo que me equivoque. – qué extraño Neji jamás compraría rosas

– No, son para mi podría dejármelas en esa mesa. – haciéndolo pasar y mostrándole donde las tenía que poner.

– Claro

Al terminar su trabajo Inoichi se despidió pero Neji lo paro

– Como esta Ino es qué no llegue el día que la dieron de alta

– Muy bien gracias por preguntar

Neji no se atrevía pero le tenía que decir

– Podría hacerme un favor, le entregaría esto a su hija Ino (entregándole una carta y una cajita pequeña donde tenía un obsequio)

– Claro yo se lo entrego (aceptando el obsequio y la nota), pero sabes algo Ino no es una chica fácil ella se enamora muy rápidamente y si tú la utilizas te la veras conmigo, solo lo que quiero para mi princesa es que sea feliz es una mujer fuerte pero en el amor es frágil así que trátala bien para que funcione. – Bueno me voy ya es tarde se subió a la camioneta y se fue

Neji sabía que su padre de Ino la quería demasiado eso lo pudo ver sabía que tenía que actuar bien ya que él no era el único que defendería a cierta rubia.

En la casa de Ino, todos se encontraban comiendo Ino termino primero así que decidió lavar su plato y luego iría a ver una película a su cuarto aunque estaba un poco cansada, pero cuando se dirigía a su cuarto su padre le hablo

– Ino espera toma esto Neji te lo mando y dijo que lo disculparas por no haber ido cuando te dieron en alta, porque tuvo un pequeño problema sabes algo Ino no es que me meta en tus relaciones sino que se me hace raro que Neji Hyuga quiera algo contigo ten mucho cuidado Ino no me cae ese tipo muy bien pero si es tu felicidad lo aceptare y sabes que tendrías mi apoyo.

– Ino acepto gustosa menté lo que su padre le daba, a y no te preocupes por mí solo quiero saber si él es el indicado esta vez seré fuerte no como lo de Sasuke Papá así que despreocúpate y déjamelo a mí. – Ino entro a su cuarto, ella sabía que Neji no se podía fijar en ella además mujeres más hermosas querían con el entonces por que la eligió, sabía que no tenía que enamorarse porque ella saldría herida. En vez de ver su película decido mejor dormir así dejaría de pensar en Neji pero se acordó de algo el regalo rápidamente se paró y lo tomo abrió la pequeña cajo era una gargantilla de oro blanco con cristales al color de los ojos de neji abrí la carta y leyó " _Ino he estado muy preocupado por ti pero sé que tienes muy buena compañía, bueno la razón por lo que te mande esta carta es para que mañana vengas a mi departamento a las 6 pasare a recogerte a y lleva la gargantilla que te regale_"

Con Neji estaba muy apurado ya que se tenía que cambiar y le faltaban unas cosas rápidamente hizo lo que le faltaba solo quedaba la cama por si las dudas, desojando algunas de las rosas rojas fue dejando los pétalos en la cama formando un corazón "_eso le encantara a Ino"_ pensó… Termino todo se metió a bañar como un rayo y se cambió estaba listo para ir por Ino.

Se subió al carro y condujo hacia la casa de su amada llego en media hora muy exacto en la hora que le dijo a Ino, toco el timbre de su casa para su mala suerte abrió Inoichi-san

– Pasa Neji, Ino baja en unos minutos. – pronuncio Inoichi

– Claro con permiso. – entrando Neji a la casa de Ino

Cuando Inoichi le decía que se sentara Ino ya venía bajando de las escaleras

– No es necesario que te sientes mejor vámonos (tomándolo del brazo jalándolo hacia la salida) adiós papá pronuncio Ino antes de cerrar la puerta

Una vez fuera de la casa Neji vio a Ino de pies a cabeza se veía hermosa llevaba un vestido negro con algunos destellos rosas y su gargantilla todo en conjunto la hacía lucir más hermosa.

– Te vez hermosa Ino, abriéndole la puerta del carro para que se subiera

– Al igual que tu ¿A DÓNDE VAMOS NEJI? – pregunto cuando los dos se hallaban en el auto

Es un lugar que quiero que conozcas y que seas la primera

O ya veo entonces esperare para conocer ese lugar

Al llegar al lugar Ino vio un departamento y no entendía nada para que me quería aquí Neji como si leyera los pensamientos comento

– Es que compre un nuevo departamento y como eres una persona especial para mi quise mostrártelo primero, vamos entra

– Si gracias

Dentro de apartamento la joven pareja se encontraba, Ino vio que el departamento era demasiado grande y muy bonito, pero había algo extraño ya que estaba decorado muy bien, en eso Neji interrumpe a Ino

– Tienes hambre

– Si un poco, – confeso Ino con el rostro apenado

– Entonces sígueme. – Ordeno el

Entraron a la sala pero no parecía sala solo había una alfombra roja y a lado había pasteles, fresa y variedades de frutas también había una fuente de chocolate... Neji ayudo a Ino que se sentara y luego se sentó junto a ella no quería estar lejos y menos en este momento, Neji le daba probaditas a Ino la cual aceptaba gustosamente hasta que empezaron la plática.

– Sabes Neji jamás pensé que fueras a si

– A si como

–tan bueno y atento, jamás alguien había hecho esto por mí, es muy lindo gracias

– Ni tus amigos

– No cada quien tiene otros asuntos, aunque Shikamaru a veces me da sorpresas pero no como esta

– Ino espera tienes algo en tu labios

Ino se iba a limpiar cuando una mano la agarro no yo te limpiare, Neji se acercó a Ino lentamente hasta que sus labios chocaron Neji sacó su lengua para limpiar a Ino. Después de eso Neji se alejó y vio como Ino estaba completamente roja, pero lo que sucedió después Ino estaba besando a Neji no supo cómo sucedió solo se dejaron llevar por las sensación y el placer que desprendían ambos. Neji se inclinó hacia donde estaba Ino y la beso mientras con sus manos recorría la espalda de Ino, Ino viendo lo que sucedía decidió pararlo.

– Sabes neji no soy una mujer fácil pero quiero hacerlo y quiero que tú seas así que es mejor que lo hagamos en tu cuarto ya que aquí no hay mucho espacio

– si tienes razón. – Neji la cargo y subiendo con ella las escaleras hacia la recamara principal, una vez ya dentro Neji acostó a Ino en la cama con mucho cuidado y él se colocó arriba de Ino poniendo todo su peso en los brazos.

Ahí empezó todo Ino y Neji se entregaron como locos solo se escuchaban los gemidos que desprendían aquella pareja que reflejaba la pasión de ambos, y lo que ninguno de ellos sabía que crecía algo más dentro de ellos.

**Solo falta un capitulo y listo no se desesperen gracias por los comentarios me alegra que lo lean a y si pienso hacer en las vacaciones un fanfic de Ino x Shikamaru x Gaara **


	8. LA DECISION

LA DECISION

Ino despertó se sentía muy cansada rápidamente miro a su alrededor estaba adornada con rosas rojas y algunas veladoras y en la cama había unos pocos pétalos los demás estaban tirados, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido al voltearse se topo con un rostro que le pertenecía a Neji se veía lindo como un ángel, en ese momento neji fue abriendo los ojos y se topo con unos ojos celestes que lo volvían loco sonrío al ver a Ino ya que no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Neji besando el cuello de Ino pregunto – Dormiste bien hermosa.

– Si, mejor que nunca ya que estuve contigo además te tengo que agradecer por lo que hiciste por mi y por la noche que me hiciste pasar la recordare para toda mi vida.

Así pasaron 3 semanas donde Neji iba a visitar y cuando la luna era llena se entregaban al placer, pero en esa noches el lazo que nacía entre ellos era mas grande ellos lo sabían pero lo rechazaban porque aquel sentimiento ninguno lo aceptaba.

Ino estaba extraña esta mañana la habían citado la Tsunade y le había dicho que cual era su respuesta que necesitaba saber ya que la misión era muy importante, tenia que hablar con Neji hoy en la noche porque era algo sumamente importante.

Neji como cada noche paso por la casa de Ino como siempre la ventana estaba abierta ya que era un secreto que guardaban el y Ino él se metía sin hacer ruido camino al cuarto y entro vio a su amada peinando su cabello era tan largo y muy hermoso, él quiso asustarla pero decidió que no así que con pasos lentos llego y hablo.

–Hola ya llegue. – pronuncio Neji

Ino volteo a verlo – Que bien pensé que llegarías mañana y ¿CÓMO TE FUE?

– Bien aunque vengo fastidiado todo el día escuchar a Lee y a Tenten con sus muestras de amor hay que cosa

Ino sonrió por lo dicho a si que camino a donde se encontraba el chico mas sexi y lo beso un beso corto demasiado corto que protestó Neji. – Que porque paraste desde la misión quería estar contigo que mal, ahora me castigas. – poniendo una cara de tristeza.

Ino sabia que tenia que contarle a Neji pero con esa cara no pudo a si que decidió que seria mañana. – No es eso si no que estoy un poco preocupada ya vez en el hospital no puedo descansar y luego el entrenamiento las misiones no es un lio

– Yo se pero debes en cuando tienes que descansar por que también es malo para la salud.

A si Neji jalo a Ino y la beso el beso se hizo mas profundo y demandante sus manos viajaban d3e un lugar a otro al final la pareja termino en la cama como todos los días que la visitaba él, ella era muy débil porque siempre terminaba aceptando lo que decía Neji….. Al día siguiente Ino despertó ya que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana cada vez se hacia mas presente.

– Neji. – Hablo Ino y volvió a repetir Neji, pero este no se despertaba a si que se acercó a su oído y grito ¡ NEJI ¡

Del grito que Ino dio Neji se callo de la cama. – Ino te pasa me dolió el golpe y que manera de despertarme. – Sobándose la cabeza se paro para sentarse en la orilla de la cama

– Es que te hablaba y no despertabas, sabes necesito hablar contigo a si que escucha, tsunade me mando atraer hoy para avisarme que dentro de tres días voy a ir a una misión

– Guau que bien a si te podrás distraer un poco ya que tienes mucho trabajo. Ino no lo dejo seguir y hablo. – No Neji la misión consta de 1año ½ o hasta 2 años es una misión muy difícil ya que necesitamos sacar información que necesitamos para acabar con los akatsuki, y pues también ir al país de la lluvia para acabar con unos revoltosos de la aldea a si que solo te avisaba.

– y si vas a ir, y con quien iras. – lo dijo un poco serio ya que le avía gustado la a compañía de Ino y ahora se va, aunque no lo quisiera admitir en su interior quería que le digiera que no que se quedaría a su lado pero eso nunca sucedería.

– pues tengo tres días para pensarlo ya que es muy difícil dejar a mi familia a mi trabajo a Ibiki y a mis amigos y a ti por supuesto , pero no iré solo iré con Shika y Sasuke.

Neji al escuchar esos nombres se molesto levantándose de la cama y empezándose a vestir. – Que bien al menos iras con las personas que te cuidan te quieren a si no extrañaras a nadie... Se termino de vestir bueno me voy tengo que entrenar a solo cuídate adiós, a y no te preocupes por mi ya que tu ni yo estamos enamorados podrás irte además tu y yo solo nos atraemos y nada mas a pasado a si que si quieres olvida todo y continua tu vida sin mi, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Ino en el cuarto, cuando salió de la casa de Ino se arrepentía de lo que le dijo ya que en verdad quería que se quedara que no se fuera porque tenia miedo que cuando regresara estuviera con otra persona y esa iba a ir con ella una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Neji en donde te metes te buscamos por toda la aldea. – lo dijo Tenten un poco enojada porque no lo encontraban

– Ya estoy aquí no para que me quieren

– es qué Tsunade me mando para que fueras a verla que es muy urgente. No pudo terminar ya que Neji desapareció en una nube de humo. – Que lata contigo. – Dijo Tenten despareciendo al igual que su amigo.

Con Ino ella no podía creer lo que Neji le dejo ya que ella quería que le dijiera que se quedara con el que la amaba como ella se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba todas las noches que estaban juntos creció el sentimiento hasta que ya era tarde de desaparecerlo una lagrimas bajaba por su mejilla, le dolía y mucho pero tenia que ser fuerte se lo prometió a su padre con su mano se limpio las lagrimas y decidió que le hacia falta un baño e iría al hospital.

Una vez en el hospital ayudo a Sakura con algunos enfermos a si salieron a comer, cuando estaban comiendo Sakura vio a Ino sin ganas cabizbaja. – Ino te veo mal, te paso algo o te sucede algo

– No es solo lo der la misión debo pensar muy bien y pues no se que hacer. – Respondió muy triste porque sabía que eso no era verdad si no que Neji no le había dado la respuesta que ella quería.

– No es verdad algo te pasa y no nos vamos air de aquí hasta que me digas, sabes que te conozco demasiado bien para que me salgas que es la misión así que cuéntame, "de seguro Neji tiene algo que ver".

Ino no podía creer que Sakura supiera quien le contaría ninguno de la aldea los había visto eran muy cuidadosos. – ¡Que¡ estas loca, sabes que no me cae bien… Ino no pudo terminar ya que Sakura la interrumpió. – Ino, Ino, mi querida amiga… no te acuerdas que el día que entrenabas con Choji y Shikamaru llegaste por que te dolía los huesos y sufriste unas fracturas nada de gravedad el vino contigo y cuando estaba revisándote, él estaba muy preocupado ni salió a comer ni se fue, ahí me di cuenta que se preocupaba por ti y luego te vino a visitar no crees que explica todo, le gustas Ino.

– No es solo significa que me quiere como amiga y que estaba preocupado, yo también lo aria si el estuviera mal, pero sabes creo que su respuesta no me gusto por que esperaba que me dijera que me amaba y no fue así.

– pues claro los dos tienen miedo aceptar lo que sienten, por que no saben cual es la reacción de el otro o no, tu esperabas que te digiera que no podía vivir sin ti que te quedaras que te amaba pero no fue a si por que a lo mejor tenían miedo, aunque es extraño de Neji Hyuga. – pronuncio Sakura con algo de frustración para que entendiera su amiga

– Sabes, el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue hermoso porque era detallista romántico y se preocupaba por mí algo que ningún hambre lo hacia él era diferente ya que con todos ponía una barrera pero conmigo era diferente por eso en mi corazón fue ganando un lugar hasta que creció y apareció esto este sentimiento que lo odio no por el si no porque siempre caigo en las mentira primero dicen que me aman y luego se van.

– No Ino los chicos que siempre te gustan se enamoran de ti pero luego solos se van porque saben que no te merecen que eres mucha mujer para ellos, yo siempre quería ser como tu tan popular seguir tu ejemplo pero ahora me doy cuenta que jamás seré como tu, Sasuke nunca me ve como a ti ese día que le pregunte que si era yo la que quería por que ya no se comportaba tan raro conmigo el respuesta _fue " no tu no eres esa persona además solo me comporta a si porque a Ino se lo prometí ella es la que hace que mi corazón lata mas fuerte cuando la veo, en cambio tu no despiertas nada en mi" _me dolió lo admito pero seguí con mi vida ya que no dejaría que nadie me lastimara de nuevo y entendí lo que Naruto sentía cuando lo despreciaba a si que habla con el y lucha y si no te quiere, el tiempo es un amigo que te ayudara a olvidar _._ _–_ sonriendo se para disculpa Ino pero debo regresar te veré mañana bye desapareciendo del comedor de comida.

Ino se para y salió del hospital ya era tarde tenia que ir a su casa se apresuró y llego al lugar indicado entro y vio que su padre no estaba ya que se había ido a una misión a si que como todos los días iba abrir la ventana para que el entrara pero paso la noche y nunca llego a si que el sueño la venció completamente. Al día siguiente se dio una ducha y salió para vestirse iba a comprar algo que necesitaba en su casa a si que salió, mientras compraba una pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza _"¿Por qué no vendría? Le molestaría algo o en verdad no me quiere"_, una persona la saco de sus pensamientos. – Ino que haces aquí. – pronuncio Sasuke

– QUE a disculpa es que no te vi, vine a comprar algunas cosas que necesito y tú.

– Pues necesito hablar contigo sobre la misio, caminemos si déjame ayudarte. Ino asedio caminaban hacia la puerta de la aldea pero en el camino se topo a Neji quien venia con su equipo ella se tenia que hacer fuerte a si que no lo volteo a ver y platicaba con Sasuke, mientras Neji se le quedo viendo ya que quería que volteara pero nunca paso, Sasuke se alejaba con Ino y él quería irlos a alcanzar para hablar con ella pero el mismo se lo impedía.

– Oye Neji a quien miras. – preguntaba muy interesada Tenten

– Que te importa, hay que ir a ver a Tsunade para darle el reporte entendido. Lo dijo un poco molesto

Una vez dado el reporte a Tsunade, Lee decide que necesitaba hablara con Neji para que le contara lo que paso o porque actuaba a si lo invito a tomar un trago. – Neji que te pasa actúas muy extraño.

– Nada, porque preguntas. – Mirando a su alrededor respondió

– ¡PORQUE!, que pregunta mas tonta es esa, no me digas que no te dolió ver a Ino con el amor de su infancia si hasta querías matar a cierto Uchiha se te notaba en tu rostro crees que soy tonto que, le hiciste a Ino. – Alzando Lee la voz para que su amigo le digiera que pasaba.

Si tenia razón su amigo y por eso lo odiaba como una persona te podía conocer hasta mejor que tu por eso se había convertido en su amigo y ahora confidente. – Bueno es que antier en la noche visite a Ino como todos los días que tenia libres, en la mañana siguiente ella quería hablar conmigo y me dijo que tenia que ir a una misión pero era de alto riesgo y que se tardaría entre 1 o 2 años por lo mucho, pero cuando me dijo con quien iba a ir no me agrado la idea a si que le dije cosas sin pensarlo me comporte como todo un imbécil sabes no quiero perderla mañana le da la respuesta a Tsunade y tengo miedo de perderla pero que hago tsunade la escogió a ella. – con el rostro melancólico lo dijo Neji.

– Sabes porque no hablas con Tsunade y le dices que mande a otra persona, yo sabia que si ella no aceptaba mandaría a Sakura a ocupar su lugar mañana habla con ella y luego la vas a ver para que aclares las cosas ese es mi consejo. – levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria.

– no lo se es decisión de ella además no quiero que piense que la quiero tener amarrada a mi, tengo que irme se paro pero cuando iba a dar marcha hacia la salida Lee lo paro. – Si pero luego no te arrepientas de que la perdiste cuando la veas con otro agarrada del brazo y con un anillo en el dedo, y después quieras recuperarla.

Cuando termino de decirle su amigo "sus consejos" se fue en el camino pensaba en lo que debía hacer y si era lo correcto al llegar a su departamento se di una ducha tan refrescante que podía ordenar sus ideas a si que opto por la mejor pero tendría que madrugar.

Mientras con Ino el pase que tubo con Sasuke fue largo y tedioso por mas que le decía que no quería nada con el seguía insistiendo, Sasuke la llevo asta su casa cuando iba entrar Sasuke la beso un beso forzado que ninguno disfruto a lo que Ino se enojo. – ¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! – alterada por lo sucedido, no te dije que no siento nada si sigues a si arruinaras nuestra amistad.

– Sasuke se sentía herido por los tratos de Ino hacia el a si que decidió mejor irse sin darle ninguna explicación a Ino solo desapareció en una nube de humo.

Ino entro a su casa de muy mal genio como la había besado que se creía el único que la podía besar era Neji, al pronunciar su nombre se puso un poco triste pero con la fuerza que tenia no dejaría que la vieran a si "mañana iré a ver a Tsunade para decirle que acepto la misión" pensó Ino será mejor dormir, fue en dirección a su cama y cayo rendida.

Al día siguiente Neji fue a ver a Tsunade. – puedo pasar – pregunto neji al tocar la puerta, una voz gruesa que pertenecía a Tsunade le dijo que si.

Una vez entrando a la oficina le dijo – disculpe por las molestias solo le quitare 2 minutos

– claro, pero habla rápido tengo cosas hacer. – lo miro para que hablara

– Vengo a hablar sobre Ino no quiero que la manden la misión… No pudo terminar su oración ya que tsunade le dijo – Era eso vino Lee con Sakura para contarme todo, ahora ve y arregla las cosas con ella es una buena chica fuerte, y quiere sobre salir aunque le cuesta trabajo, y si en verdad la amas demuéstraselo con hechos, no con palabras. – Ahora, mueve tus piernitas a la casa de Ino si no la perderás.

Neji salió de la oficina de Tsunade como un rayo, quería verla y decirle lo que sentía por ella pero como, cual seria su reacción, a si que temeroso iba a tocar la puerta pero de repente se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa rubia.

– ¡Neji! – Que hacia el aquí, porque tuvo que ir a verla el día que se iba a la misión, todo estaba claro él no la quería entonces que buscaba.

– Ino necesito hablar contigo, es urgente, solo te quitare 2 minutos. – Rogaba que Ino aceptara, ya que si no el la dejaría ir, sin decirle nada.

Ino no sabia si lo correcto era hablar o dejar las cosas atrás, pero como siempre hacia caso a su corazón. – Si pero que sea solo 2 minutos, ya que tengo una misión – lo dijo muy seca, para que él se diera cuenta que le dolió lo que el hizo.

– Bueno, sé que en verdad te lastime, y sé que te vas a ir a la misión pero antes quiero que sepas algo y luego me dices lo que piensas… El día que te conocí pensé que eras una chica misteriosa, y eso me agradaba, con cada día que pasábamos juntos me gustaba verte, llegaba de algunas misiones para ver como ayudabas a Hanabi y en la fiesta, valla estabas hermosa, ese día que compartimos nuestro primer beso fue algo muy agradable, pero no se compara a nuestro día donde compartimos nuestro cuerpo y marcándolo con nuestras manos sensaciones inolvidable donde solo gritabas mi nombre y las palabras que salían de nuestra boca se grababan en mi cerebro , ya que yo era tu yo y tu eras mía. – A si que es tu decisión Ino.

Ino no procesaba las palabras todo lo dicho no parecía venir de Neji Hyuga, Ino empezó a sonreír ahora que lo veía se veía como un niño rogándole porque se quedara. – Solo con una condición, dime ¿Porque te interesaste por mí? –pregunto Ino

– La verdad cuando Tenten se me declaro yo la rechace por que buscaba alguien como tu, que se defiende solo pero que puedo yo defenderte, alguien por la que sienta debilidad que tenga un motivo para que mi vida no sea aburrida, y en eso apareciste tu como un Ángel demostrando lo bueno del mundo y que es hermoso vivir a tu lado. A si que tu eres la persona a la cual escogí para pasar el resto de mi vida, porque eres única. Estirando su brazo para que Ino se acercara a el permitiendo sellar sus palabras con un beso.

Ino rompiendo ese momento muy mágico– Neji pero tengo que hablar con Tsunade para que no me mande… Ino no pudo terminar porque Neji la volvió a besar. –No te preocupes Ino yo ya hable con ella.

La pareja contenta entraba a la casa de Ino donde tantas veces Neji iba para estar con ella, porque había decidirlo, que ella era su futuro y su objetivo de vida como Naruto alguna vez le había dicho vive tu vida y no te fijes en las clase de tu familia.

FIN

Gracias por leer la historia y por fin e acabado prometo empezar otra a y gracias a todos que se toman la molestia de dejar un Review gracias en verdad, también a las que me ayudan a mejorar y me enseña algunas cosas que corregir GRACIAS a y también por la tardanza pero al final acabe y Feliz año nuevo.


End file.
